Daniel au pays du SGC
by vanes
Summary: Vous avez déjà  imaginé Teal'c en tutu ?   Fic que j'ai fait il y a 3 ans


**Auteur** : Nessa / Vala Jackson ()

**Genre** : humour

**Résumé** : Vous avez déjà imaginé Teal'c en tutu ?

**Saison** : 10

**Spoilers** : aucun

**Date d'écriture **: 07/01/2008

**Disclamer **: aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ils sont la propriété de la MGM. Je ne touche pas de sous pour l'écrire.

**Daniel au pays du SGC**

Le soleil avait dû se coucher depuis quelques minutes, et Daniel était en train de traduire des tablettes ramenées par SG-7 deux heures plus tôt.

Il savait qu'il devrait aller au mess pour se ravitailler, mais l'idée de croiser Vala l'effrayait quelque peu.

En effet, il avait passé la journée à éviter la jolie extraterrestre. Il avait même été jusqu'à accepter de regarder une vidéo avec Teal'c, heureusement ce n'était pas l'un des épisodes de Starwars.

En parlant du loup, Vala entra dans le bureau de l'archéologue. Elle portait une robe à fleurs qui lui allait jusqu'au dessous des genoux, un collier en perle de nacre et avait les cheveux parfaitement lissés. De l'une de ses mains, elle tenait un panier remplit de gâteaux en tous genres.

- Vala ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez encore ? Et dans cette tenue en plus !

Vala regarda sa robe.

- J'ai décidé de devenir ce que vous appelez une « femme au foyer » ou « fée du logis » : fini la Vala sans arrêt après vous pour vous faire des avances. Vous voulez un petit gâteau pour faire miam-miam ? Je les ai fait moi-même mais faites attention ils sont encore tout chaud.

- Vous avez pris quelque chose d'illicite ? Et puis d'abord comment avez-vous pu faire ces gâteaux, à ce que sache, on n'a pas installé de four dans vos quartiers ?

- Non, je n'ai rien pris d'illicite, à moins que le thé le soit devenu. Et pour les gâteaux je les ai fais chez vous.

- Quoi ? Vous n'avez quand même pas commis une effraction pour rentrer dans ma maison ?

- Une femme au foyer parfaite ne se le permettrait jamais ! J'ai demandé à votre charmante voisine de m'ouvrir.

- J'espère au moins que vous n'avez pas transformé ma cuisine en champ de bataille.

- Au contraire, je l'ai nettoyée de fond en comble, avec Mr Muscles aucunes taches ne résistent ! J'ai aussi fait les pièces, il y avait tant de poussières.

- Je ne tiens pas en savoir plus…

- Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir un gâteau ? Elle lui tendit un gâteau.

- Non ! Si ça se trouve vous les avez empoisonnés. Bon, maintenant j'ai besoin de voir ailleurs.

Il se leva, alla jusqu'à la porte, et se retourna face à elle.

- N'oubliez pas de fermer derrière vous.

Daniel sortit et se dirigea vers les quartiers de Cam. Sur le chemin il croisa un officier déguisé en frite.

- C'est en quelle en honneur ce costume de frite ?

- Quel costume ? Je porte mon uniforme, voyons ! Vous ça va Dr Jackson ?

- Oui, oui…

Il continua à marcher et arriva enfin à destination. Il entra dans les quartiers de Cam.

Une épaisse fumée enveloppait les lieux. Elle venait de l'encens que le colonel faisait brûler. Il distingua un bouddha posé sur un meuble avec des bougies face au lit. Cameron était assis sur ce dernier en position du Lotus afin de méditer.

- Cameron, depuis quand pratiquez-vous le bouddhisme ?

- Chuuuuuuuut ! Je cherche mon « moi intérieur ».

- Vous avez tous perdu la tête ?

- Humm, vous me dérangez…

Daniel s'apprêta à partir.

- Attendez !

L'archéologue entrevu une leur d'espoir.

- Oui ? Vous avez à nouveau les idées en place et décidé d'arrêter le bouddhisme ?

- Euh, non. Je crois que j'ai trouvé mon « moi » !

Cameron afficha un grand sourire mais celui-ci s'éteignit presque aussitôt.

- Ah non, fausse alerte...

Daniel leva les yeux au plafond et décida de partir pour laisser Cameron méditer en paix. Il décida alors d'aller voir Teal'c. Quelques mètres avant les quartiers du jaffa, il entendit de la musique classique. Il se hâta d'entrer dans les quartiers du jaffa, et fut surpris de voir Teal'c accomplir des figures de danse classique.

- Teal'c, j'ignorais que vous appreniez la danse classique.

- Je trouve cette danse Tau' ri des plus intéressantes.

- Au fait, les tutus c'est pour les filles…

- Je sais, seulement je préfère les tutus aux vêtements qu'on propose aux hommes pratiquant cette danse.

Daniel tenta un lever de sourcil, sans succès, après tout ce n'était pas Teal'c.

Il le regarda faire un entrechat et quitta la pièce. Il alla au labo de Sam en espérant l'y trouvé mais ce n'étais pas le cas. Elle devait sans doute être au mess. Il décida de passer par l'infirmerie, qui sais, c'était peut être lui au fond, qui déraillait. Sur place, il fut soulagé de constater que Carolyn Lam avait l'air dans son état normal.

- Dr Lam, je crois que j'ai quelque chose…

- Asseyez-vous sur un lit, je vais vous examiner.

Daniel alla s'asseoir sur le lit le plus proche. Lam le rejoignit peu après avec un très très gros thermomètre au mercure.

- Voyez vous on a un problème avec le thermomètre électronique, on va devoir utiliser celui-là.

- Ne me dîtes pas que vous voulez le mettre là où je pense !

- Mais oui, enlevez votre pantalon et allongez-vous sur le ventre.

- Vous êtes encore plus cinglée que les autres !

Il se leva de son lit et s'apprêta à partir mais Lam lui bloqua le passage, l'archéologue n'hésita pas à la pousser. La jeune femme se cogna au mur, Daniel sortit. Il se stoppa net quand il entendit la voix de la jeune femme.

- Daniel ! Revenez il faut absolument que je prenne votre température.

Daniel recommença à marcher, à mi-chemin du mess il croisa Vala, la contenance de son panier avait diminué de moitié.

- Daniel, regardez mes gâteaux ont du succès, vous devriez en goûter un avant qu'il n'en reste plus.

- Non, je dois retrouver Sam. Elle doit être au mess.

- Exact, d'ailleurs elle y est fabuleusement extraordinaire notre Sammy !

Daniel, craignant le pire, laissa Vala en plan et se pressa d'aller au mess. Une musique Pop RN'B se faisait entendre, des officiers faisaient barrage, il riait et sifflaient. C'est alors qu'il vit Sam sur une table elle dansait de façon sexy et provocante au rythme de la musique.

- Sam, descendez de là ! Fit-il, scandalisé.

- Mais, non vous voyez bien que je m'amuses, venez danser avec moi, Daniel.

- Hors de question !

- Oh, vous êtes vraiment coincé !

- Quoi ?

- Ne faites pas comme si vous n'aviez rien compris !

Elle retira son tee-shirt qu'elle lança dans la foule en délire. Elle se retrouva alors en soutien-gorge.

- Vous vous rendez compte de la situation dans laquelle vous vous mettez ?

- Vous n'avez pas remarqué que je fais un striptease pour ces messieurs ?

Daniel, qui commençait à ne plus pouvoir supporter cette situation, décida d'aller voir la dernière personne qu'il lui restait à voir : le général Landry. Mais son regard fût attiré par un steak géant assis à une table. Il s'approcha de lui et constata qu'il mangeait des steaks. Il l'entendit dire une phrase.

- J'adore manger du bœuf, miam-miam-miam, surtout des steaks, miam-miam-miam !

Sans plus attendre, il se hâta de partir à la recherche de Landry. Il le trouva sur la passerelle de la porte des étoiles, en compagnie de Walter et Siler. Tout les trois étaient vêtus de vêtements à paillettes et de perruques afro.

- Général, qu'est que vous faites, si je peux me permettre ?

- On fait un groupe de Rythme & blues, ça ne se voit pas ?

- Ah, bah tant mieux pour vous !

- Vous voulez une chanson ?

- C'est gentil, mais…non.

- Sûr ?

- Sûr et certain !

- Tant pis, si vous ne voulez pas mais on chante quand même. Allez les gars, à trois : ...1...2..3

« _ Nous allons vous chanter, la chanson du SGC,_

_Cet air enjôleur que tout le monde fredonne,_

_Une chanson pleine gaieté et faite pour danser._

_Tout commença par des faux dieux,_

_Ils régnaient alors parmi les cieux,_

_Mais SG-1 pointa alors le bout de son nez,_

_Et botta leurs derrières comme leurs armées... »_

Daniel ne voulait surtout pas en entendre plus, il se résigna donc à retourner dans son bureau qu'il fermerait à double tour pour échapper à la folie du SGC .Il marchait tranquillement quand Teal'c l'accosta, il était toujours en tutu.

- Laissait-moi vous montrer comme je danse bien.

- Non !

Vala arriva à son tour et se posta à droite de Daniel, Teal'c se trouvant à gauche.

- Allez faites moi le plaisir de manger les deux gâteaux qu'il me reste !

- Noooonnn !

Sam les rejoints en sous-vêtements.

- Je dois retourner dans mon labo, allez danser au Mess, Daniel !

Daniel ne répondit rien, il se contenta de fermer les yeux. Il entendit une voix familière.

- J'ai trouvé mon « moi intérieur » !

Il prit le risque d'ouvrir un œil afin d'éviter tout obstacles qui se mettrait en travers de son chemin. Il vit Cameron qui avait rejoint le reste de l'équipe. Un chant se fit entendre et l'archéologue vit apparaître Landry et ses compagnons.

- Fichez-moi la paix !

- Une furie armée d'un thermomètre géant se rua sur Daniel. Il parvint à l'éviter, Lam se retrouva de nouveau à dire bonjour au mur.

Il arriva enfin à son bureau, avant d'y pénétrer il vit le steak et la frite qui s'étaient joint à la bande. Lam se prit la porte en pleine tronche lorsqu'il la ferma. Il s'assit derrière son bureau, et tenta de retrouver son calme. Mais derrière sa porte on tambourinait.

- Daniel ! Daniel ! Daniel !

Le flou l'entoura et il se réveilla en sursaut. Une voix familière se fit entendre.

- Daniel ?

- Vala ?

Il se leva d'un bond et recula de quelques pas, méfiant.

- Ne me dites pas que vous voulez me faire goûter des pâtisseries…

Il constata qu'elle portait les vêtements réglementaires.

- Des pâtisseries ? je viens juste vous demandez d'aller au mess, de la part du reste de l'équipe.

Elle fronça les sourcils et s'approcha un peu de son compagnon.

- Vous allez bien ?

- J'ai juste fais un rêve assez bizarre. Et pour le mess, je n'ai pas vraiment faim.

- Bien, si vous n'avez pas faim…

- Vala rendez moi service, la prochaine fois qu'il y a steak-frites au mess, rappelez moi de ne pas en prendre. Oh, et si vous pouviez dire à Teal'c de ma part, que plus jamais je ne regarderais avec ou sans lui Alice au pays des merveilles !

FIN


End file.
